Kiedy Niemiec był nikim
Odcinek na UR. Opis Ta historia opowiada o 14-letnim chłopcu z niemieckimi korzeniami, który chce dołączyć do Ruchu Oporu... Bohaterowie *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Major Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Carl Karl (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Bastian Fabuła Minęło kilka miesięcy od upadku Heinza Dundersztyca. Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć i radować, lecz tak nie jest. Ludzie wciąż mają traumę, nie potrafią normalnie spędzić świąt, jak było 5 lat temu. Fretka - dowódczyni Ruchu Oporu - też nie jest jeszcze "normalna". Nadal boi się, że dyktator powróci. Major Monogram - szef O.B.F.S. - ma na to akurat wywalone, czy wróci. Cieszy się wolnością. Ta historia opowiada o 14-letnim chłopcu z niemieckimi korzeniami, który chce dołączyć do Ruchu Oporu... Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht! Alles schläft; einsam wacht Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar. Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh, Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh, Still... Wtem chłopiec przerwał kolędę, gdy usłyszał strzał z pistoletu. Chłopiec: Was ist du? Do pomieszczenia weszła Fretka. Chłopiec: Fretka, was tu robisz? Fretka: Usłyszałam Niemca, więc wzięłam pistolet. Wszystko dobrze? Widziałeś go? Chłopiec: Ich bin. Fretka: Co? Chłopiec: To ja jestem tym Niemcem. Zapomniałaś? Fretka: No sorry, wybacz. Zapomniałam. Nie lubię Niemców, wiesz o tym. Chłopiec: To, że mój daleki dziadek wyrządził wielkie zło nie oznacza, że każdy Niemiec jest zły. Fretka: Nie mówiłam o nim tylko o Dundersztycu. Odkąd Fineasz i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru nam pomogli nasze życie nie jest takie.. normalne. Minęło trochę, ale ja wciąż się boję, że powróci. Nastała krótka cisza, którą przerwał chłopiec. Chłopiec: Weihnachten. Fretka: Racja, są święta. Trzeba kupić choinkę. Chłopiec: Ja pójdę. Fretka: Nie, nie pójdziesz. Monogram pójdzie. W bazie Monograma. Monogram: Oszalałaś?! Nie pójdę. Jeszcze mnie ktoś napadnie. Fretka: No właśnie. Napadnie na ciebie, a nie kogoś z RO. Potraktuj to jako rozkaz. Ja przygotuję nas do Wigilii. W swoim pokoju chłopiec wpatrywał się w niebo przez okno. Chłopiec: Mutter, Vater... tęszknie za wami. Ist mein pierwsze szwienta bez was. Gut Rusz Oporu, że mnie przyjęli do ich. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Chłopiec: Ja? Do środka weszli Fineasz i Ferb. Fineasz: Cześć chłopcze, chcesz z nami iść kupić prezenty na święta? Chłopiec: Gern. Ferb: Mów po naszemu. Chłopiec: Szpróbuje... znaczy spróbuję! Chłopcy wyszli z pomieszczenia na dwór. Ferb: Meh..jaki tu nieogar w tym mieście. Chłopiec: Jeszcze szobie nie raszą po Dundersztycu? Fineasz: Nein.. ee.. nie, nie radzą. Ferb: Trzeba im ducha świąt przywrócić! (Piosenka - Niech porwie nas świąteczny duch) Fineasz: Przystrójmy choinkę pełnią barw i gwiazdę zawieśmy. Łańcuchy i lampki pięknie mienią się. A zewsząd mnie otacza Bożego Narodzenia duch. A gdzie nie spojrzę; śnieżny puch. Ferb: Uwielbiam Święta (Święta), Święta (Święta), magiczna pora niczym zaklęta! Niech porwie nas Świąteczny Duch. Niech porwie nas Chłopiec: Festlicher Geist... (Koniec piosenki) Fretka chodzi w tę i we wtę po swoim pokoju. Fretka: Kurczę, minęło kilka miesięcy od upadku Dundersztyca, ale ja wciąż mam wrażenie, że wróci. I co ja mam zrobić? Ćwiczę wciąż w razie czego, ale.. co jeśli nie dokonam tym razem? Muszę być twarda! Są święta. Powinnam o tym teraz myśleć i zawiesić to... wszystko! Muszę wziąć się w garść! Agenci O.B.F.S. przynoszą choinkę do bazy. Monogram: No, dzięki chłopcy. Fretka powinna być dumna z tej choinki. Ja.. nie dałem rady się tym zająć, bo... Carl: Odpoczywał pan, c'nie? Monogram: No pewnie. Jakoś sobie radzę i nie przejmuję się jakimś Dukanem. Monogram zakłada okulary i leży na leżaku. Fineasz, Ferb i chłopiec przychodzą do Fretki z kupionymi prezentami. Fineasz: Fretka, kupiliśmy prezenty! Ferb: I uratowaliśmy miasto, żeby też spędzało przyjemnie święta z rodziną. Fretka: O, dzięki bracia. Przytula ich. Zaraz, zaraz... ty chłopcze też byłeś z nimi? Chłopiec: Ja. Fretka: Zabroniłam ci, żebyś cokolwiek robił jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z RO. Jeszcze nawet cię nie przyjęliśmy. Chłopiec: Ale ja się właśnie o to sztaram. Fretka: Ale JA powiedziałam NIE. Jesteś nowy, nie będę cię zarażała na niebezpieczeństwo. Chłopiec: Ale czy to coś złego, że chcę się przyszłużyć RO i sztworzyć cos, co przyniesie koszyści naszemu miasztu? Nein! Wychodzi. Doofe Kuh. 17:00, baza RO; przy wigilijnym stole. Fretka: Bardzo miło mi was wszystkich gościć na pierwszej uroczystej Wigilii naszej organizacji po obaleniu Dundersztyca. Obiecuję wam, że już nigdy więcej woj... Pojawia się portal i wyskakuje z niego inna Fretka. Fretka: Fretka?! Fretka-2: Ups... to nie ten wymiar ani czas. Sorry. Wskakuje do portalu. Fretka: A, więc: chciałabym ponownie powiedzieć, gdzie mi przerwano: już nigdy więcej woj... Tym razem pojawił się jakiś nieznany typek i zaczął rozwalać stół. Nieznany typek: Wojnę czas zacząć! Fretka: AAAAA! Dacie mi w końcu powiedzieć tę kwestię?! Zaczyna bić złoczyńcę. Już! Nigdy! Więcej! Wojny! Zrozumiano?! Nieznany typek: Da, da. Odszedł. Fretka: Możemy zacząć. Wszyscy zaczęli się zajadać jedzeniem aż nagle pojawił się znowu portal i wyskoczyły z niego Normboty. Chłopiec z niemieckim korzeniem schował się pod stół. Głos Dundersztyca z Normbotów: Pojmać ich! Roboty wykonały rozkaz dowódcy i zabrali wszystkich z Wigilii, oprócz jednego chłopca... Chłopiec: Oh mein Gott! Szatyn nie mógł dłużej tu siedzieć, więc ubrał potrzebny strój i zaczął szukać lokalizacji tego portalu. Gdy już to zrobił, udał się tam i zobaczył Fretkę uwięzioną w łańcuchy. Chłopiec: Fretka! Zaczął ją uwalniać. Fretka: Jak dobrze, że jesteś, bo muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Chłopiec: A gdzie są inni? Fretka: Nieważne. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że... ZALICZYŁEŚ EGZAMIN! Inni goście się ujawniają. Chłopiec: Jaki egzamin? Fretka: Dołączenia do RO. Chłopiec: O, więc to był test. Fretka: Ogłaszam cię oficjalnie członkiem RO ty... zaraz..jak ty się nazywasz? Chłopiec: Bastian. Fretka: Sebastian? Bastian: Bastian. Nie lubię imienia Sebastian. Fretka: No, więc drogi Bastianie, ogłaszam cię członkiem RO. Izabela: Hmm... Ilość pomidorów nie jest równa ilości jabłek. Fineasz: Co? Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Izabela: To nie do ciebie. Ja tu gram w Pomibłaki. Piosenki *''Stille Nacht'' *''Niech porwie nas świąteczny duch''